the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter is one of the main characters of the show living in Anubis House. He's the smart one who's often seen hanging around with the girls more than the guys which often leads to people teasing him. He was dating Nina Martin in the first two seasons although they had an on-off relationship in Season 2, and they didn't get together until the very end of Season 1, but became single again in Season 3 as Nina left and broke up with him via a letter. He moved on from Nina to Mara Jaffray, as they kissed in The Touchstone of Ra. He is friends with Mick Campbell, his ex-roommate, and is now roommates with Eddie Miller, his opposite. He helped found Sibuna, along with Nina Martin and Amber Millington. Joy Mercer, a friend, has been trying to win his heart, but she has come to accept that he loves Nina. In Season 3, Fabian is more aggressive and confident. He was taken as the fourth sinner for pride, but eventually he turned normal again. Fabian is trying to move on from Nina since he kissed Mara in the Touchstone of Ra. However, he may still have feelings for Nina, although it is unknown. Fabian Rutter is portrayed by Brad Kavanagh. 'Click to View the Fabian Rutter Gallery' About Fabian Rutter is a resident at the House of Anubis and also Nina's boyfriend. He sticks up for her and helps Nina find the clues and puzzle pieces of the Cup of Ankh. He is Nina's second in command of the Sibuna club but when Nina says its to risky she backs out and gives Fabian the locket he convinces her to join again. After a lot of begging she rejoins. At the end of the finale he and Nina share their first kiss (starting a relationship between them) after they are announced prom king and queen, as a couple, by Amber, who knows the two have chemistry. Fabian is shown to be attracted towards Nina throughout the season, though he never tells this to any other members of Anubis house, however he does make her known about his feelings for her, as demonstrated when he says her eyes are pretty, when he and Nina are hiding in the attic from Victor he wraps his jacket over Nina's shoulders to warm her up, or in the season finale when he calls her "beautiful." He also found it difficult to ask her to prom. He was the first to welcome Nina into the house of anubis, however it is also shown the character can play the guitar in the 12th ten-minute short when he is practicing the morning after he and Nina narrowly escaped being caught by Victor in the attic, he is also seen practicing in his room after lights out in episode 21. Fabian has an uncle named Ade who is running a local antique shop he is the one who gives him the book "Unlocking the Eye" Fabian shares a dorm with Mick and while they do not spend much time together during the first season their encounters show they are good friends and get along good. He is one of the seven acolytes. In Season 2, he, along with his friends Nina Martin (his current girlfriend), Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Williamson search for the Mask of Anubis in the cellar of the House of Anubis, guarded by a secret set of tunnels. He is marked with the Mark of Anubis. He is forced to choose between Nina and Joy most of the time because they both want to win Fabian's affections. He is much closer to Nina and just wants to be friends with Joy (although she wants to be more than friends). He gets hexed by Senkhara and begins to lose his memory, forgetting everything and everyone. Joy, however, decided she wasn't going to put up with him and finally left him alone until after Sibuna begins the next task. Mara and Eddie find footage of Senkhara and begin to write an article about it, until Nina convinces Fabian to sweet talk them into dropping the article. Nina tells Fabian to talk to Joy and tell her not to let Eddie and Mara to convince her to put up the article on the school website. Joy wanted Fabian to kiss her in order to not put up the article (since she's in charge of the website), but Fabian denies it because he still has feelings for Nina. As Nina listens to the conversation through the door, she discovers that Fabian had never gotten over her, while Joy discovers (at last) that she and Fabian would never be together. Although he and Joy would never be together, Fabian loves her, too, and when Joy briefly dies, Fabian breaks down in tears screaming until Joy is given tears of gold. In the season finale, he and Nina have one last dance, and they kiss, implying that they are back together. Then, the rest of the gang appears and they celebrate. In Season 3, Fabian becomes upset after finding out that Nina will not be returning. He finds a letter that Eddie gave him from Nina saying why she won't come back, along with that it says that they should break up seeing as though she will not come back. He along with Amber, Patricia, and Alfie reform Sibuna and try to figure out what Victor's bracelet is for.After Amber leaves for fashion school, him, Patricia,and Alfie team up with Eddie and KT and try to stop a great evil to be awaken which is Robert Frobisher-Smythe who was cursed in 1922.He becomes Frobisher's fourth sinner of Pride when Frobisher tricks him, making him evil. He, along with Patricia trick Eddie and K.T. into finding the last piece of the staff. In the end, he is brought back to normal. He may have a few feelings for Mara. In the Touchstone of Ra it is shown he and Mara do have feelings for each other and they kiss. Relationships 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Ex-Girlfriend; Best Friend) Fabian: '"She seems nice." ''Fabian about Nina in Season 1. Fabian is the nicest one to Nina when she first arrives. He greats her the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. Also, he told his roommate Mick that Nina looked nice in the first episode. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told Nina (by accident) she has pretty eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have their first kiss at prom. In House of Hello/House of Dolls, Fabian and Nina almost kiss but Jerome ruins the moment as he points out the living room is an eating area. Later on in the season, they break up due to a misunderstanding. Although they broke up, it is shown that they both still have feelings for one another. He told Amber that he still has feelings for Nina and he also told Joy he is not over Nina. And, in Season 2, after they break up, he asked Nina if they "should give Fabina another go" very nicely but Nina fell asleep and didn't hear that. At the end of the Season 2 finale, Fabian and Nina kissed which shows they are back together. Fabian is very worried about Nina and confronts Eddie about a letter from her. Nina said she will always love him but they should move on. Throughout season 3, Fabian mentions Nina and always gets sad when others mention her. He keeps a photo of Nina in his room during season 3. (See Fabina) Joy Mercer '''(Unknown-present; Study Buddy; Close Friends) Fabian: ''"She's just my study buddy."'' Fabian and Joy are known to have history together. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is taking a picture of her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabian smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book even though it's not Twilight. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems a bit worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes - even though it actually wasn't from her. Fabian is excited about Joy's return in the season finale. In House of Collections/House of Speculation, it is said that Joy is Fabian's oldest friend. In House of Freeze/House of Timeout Fabian tells Joy that she has done a horrible thing, and refuses to talk with her or hear her explanation. By the end of Season 2, they both decided that they were better off as friends. In season two Fabian kisses Joy because he thinks she is Nina because Jerome being Jerome sold Joy the same dress as Nina and Joy took Nina's mask when Nina left the party to go to visit the exhibition. In Season 3 Joy still has not gotten over Fabian. When he tells her again that he wants to be "just friends", she finally gives up on him, but they are still good friends. (See Jabian) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Best Friends; Former Roommates) Mick was Fabian's roommate and he often helped Mick out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. In the first episode, Mick asked Fabian what he thought of Nina and Fabian said that she looked nice. Afterwards, Mick teases him about it. They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. When Mick moved to Australia he said that he was surprised to see that 'Eddie was in Mick's bed' and was shown to be very upset about Mick leaving the school. Fabian was happy when Mick came back and they did their handshake. (See Mickbian) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Fabian: ''"You creep."'' Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at Mick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends. But in Season 2, after Nina and Fabian announced that they broke up, Jerome started to tease them, which Fabian replied to him by calling him a creep. They seemed to be on good terms later though, with Jerome playfully teasing him and Fabian trusting him to help Jasper with the "gnome prank" investigation. In Season 3, Jerome convinced him to look in Eddie's bag for his letter and called him "Lovesick British Boy". (See Ferome) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friends, Possible Girlfriend) Fabian: ''"You can't expel Mara. She's done more for this school than most of us put together!"'' Fabian is possibly dating Mara. They both agreed that it wasn't right for everyone to be unwelcoming to Nina. Other than that, the two do not interact much with each other, even though due to their similar personalities, they could turn out to be friends. In Season 2, when Mara is threatened to be expelled, he is among the people who stand up for her, saying "you can't expel her, she's done more for this school than most of us put together", which means he knows how smart she is. He is also very grateful for Mara's help, because she helps him analyze a potion without asking questions. It is also proved that Mara is smarter academically than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion and he didn't have a clue. In the last episode of Season 3 Fabian was trying to flirt with Mara, as was she with him. They later kissed in the movie The Touchstone of Ra. (See Mabian) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian: ''"Alfie is... Alfie!"'' Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him after Alfie goes into shock. A few episodes after that, Fabian and Patricia tell Alfie about Sibuna and he gets initiated in. Fabian was present during Alfie's Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. From then on, the two have become closer. They are the only two boys in Sibuna during Seasons 1 and 2. In Season 2, when Alfie gets stuck in the tunnel, Fabian is worried and saves him and Amber. He also saves Alfie when he got stuck in the spider web. They become pretty good friends and often work together in season three. They made a song for Victor and Trudy together. In House of Capture / House of Heartbreak, when Alfie found out Fabian was bringing KT to Robert Frobisher-Smythe, he ran out to save her. Alfie attacked Fabian telling KT to run. Fabian tells him he is the joke of the group and that no one believes him. However Fabian is no longer a sinner so they are most likely friends again. (See Albian) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Best Friends) Fabian: ''"How could you tell Amber?! She has a mouth the size of a... black hole."'' Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. Both of them were concerned when Nina was locked in the attic because of Patricia. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become close friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also knows that Fabian likes Nina and wants them together. Amber is a known Fabina shipper (supporter of Fabian & Nina's relationship) and she is the one who has come up with the name. He was among the group who bid Amber goodbye when she left for fashion school. (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) Patricia: ''"Since when did you become her friend instead of mine, Fabian?"'' Fabian:'' "Since you became such a witch, Patricia."'' It is hinted that Fabian and Patricia are long-time friends. The two of them and Joy hung out together a lot before Joy left and Nina came. Fabian falls for Nina and wants Patricia to stop blaming her for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with her all the time. That causes Fabian accusing Patricia of being a "witch". However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna. In one episode, Fabian says, "I'm so happy I could kiss you" and Nina looks upset to that. In the Season finale, Fabian, instead of asking Nina to the prom, asks Patricia if she is going with someone which leads Nina to think that Fabian has a crush on Patricia instead of her, but then Fabian finally gets up the courage to ask Nina to prom. Patricia also ships Fabina because she was happy when Nina told her about how Fabian asked her out. In Season 2, Patricia is still a Fabina shipper (Supporter) but doesn't express her opinion because of Joy. The two are close again in Season 2 and in Season Three they snoop through Eddie's things where they find Nina's locket and emails between the two. Fabian and Patricia are both sinners, and are working with team evil to collect the last sinner. They have sort of a brother-sister relationship. (See Fabicia) 'Eddie Miller ' (2012-present; Best Friend, Roommates) Fabian and Eddie become roommates when Mick leaves for Australia. Their personalities definitely clash as seen in their room. When Eddie says that Nina's voice is the best thing he's heard since he arrived, Fabian grows jealous. Fabian also looks jealous of Eddie when everyone discovers that Eddie is Nina's Osirian, and, ultimately, guardian. Eddie has talked to Fabian more than once about his relationship with Patricia. However, they do not like the same sort of music. When they come back for Season 3, they are close, but Fabian tries to hurt Eddie later because of Nina. They make up and Fabian votes for Eddie to become leader of Sibuna. (See Feddie) 'KT Rush' (2013-Present; Good Friends) They met in the very beginning of Season 3 and were on vague, but friendly terms at the start. Their relationship began to develop, as both formed suspicions about each other. When KT finally joined Sibuna, Fabian was rather dubious and she became angry with his lack of trust. However, in the episode House of Entrapment/House of Sisters, they were shown to be on close terms and trusting. He is usually supportive of her. In House of Capture/House of Heartbreak, Fabian was the fourth sinner and was trying to trick KT into going into the gatehouse. But eventually gets stopped by Alfie who knows he's evil. (See Kabian) Trivia *He is the first male member of Sibuna. * Mick is his room-mate in Season 1 and the start of Season 2. *Eddie is his room-mate in Season 2 & 3. *He is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the other two being Nina Martin and Amber Millington. *He and Nina kiss in both the season one and season two finales, with the same song 'My Perfect Day' by John Marks playing while they're dancing. *His longest kiss is with Nina, which lasted 14 seconds. *He has a habit of signing his notes 'Love, Fabian x'. This is seen when he writes a poem for Nina and when he writes himself a note concerning Vera, after he lost his memory. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Fabian Ruitenburg, played by Lucien van Geffen. *His German Das Haus Anubis counterpart was Daniel Gutenberg, played by Daniel Wilken. *Fabian was the first friend of Nina since she moved to England. *He plays the guitar and acted awfully embarrassed when Nina found him practicing. He also played his guitar at dinner with Gustav. *He was the first to figure out the puzzle pieces were really the broken pieces of the Cup of Ankh. *Nina said she loves him in the Season 1 finale. *He and Mara have similar personalities: smart and kind. It is also shown when the school was asking for someone to volunteer for the bid, Fabian and Mara were the first two to raise their hands before Joy and Nina. They were also the closest ones to Mick in Season 1. Ironically, they ended up flirting with each other in the Season 3 finale episode House of Ammut / House of Heroes and in the Touchstone of Ra they ended up kissing and potentially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. * His uncle is Ade Rutter and his godfather is Jasper Choundhary. *In Season 2, he is cursed to lose his memory, and his arm bears the Mark of Anubis along with Nina. *He is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *He and Joy have been friends the longest. As in, Joy and Fabian met before they met any of their other friends. *He is the only character whose parents have never been mentioned. *Fabian is the only male main character who appears in every episode of every season. *Due to Nina leaving and Amber going to Fashion School, Fabian is the only original Sibuna member in Season 3. *Jerome called him a 'Lovesick British boy'. *In Season 3, Fabian becomes more assertive, even reaching aggressiveness, like with Eddie and KT. *On iTunes, it says Fabian will make a shocking discovery about his dad, which did not happen in Season 3. *Fabian ships Peddie. *Fabian was very confident in the Season 1 play but in Season 3, for Joy and Mara's play auditions, he has become more nervous. *He was the fourth sinner, as the sinner of pride. *Fabian and Mara got together in The Touchstone of Ra. *He had a signed copy of a book called 'The Solar System is Your Friend'. He doesn't have the book anymore because he had to throw it in the Sibuna fire where you burn one of your prized possessions, which he wasn't happy about. *In The Touchstone of Ra Fabian was one of the people who was supposed to turn to stone if the right sacrifice wasn't made. *Fabian and Mara share a kiss in The Touchstone of Ra, which lasted 4 seconds. * Fabian is one of the characters who has the saddest friendship storyline. His close friend Joy Mercer goes missing in season 1, his original girlfriend Nina Martin leaves in season 3 and if there is another season, it is most likely that Mara Jaffray (Fabian's new girlfriend) will not return as the actress Tasie Lawrence who portrays Mara revealed on Twitter spoiling, that her contract is over and if there is another season of "House of Anubis", she will not be returning to it. * If there had been a season 4 Fabian most likely would have been single due to Mara not being there. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna